


百利甜/BAILEYS（2）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	百利甜/BAILEYS（2）

百利甜（二）  
by乔十七

6  
“欢迎光临！”24小时便利药店的门被推开，门上的自动感应铃自动报出欢迎语。崔荣宰顺手提起门口放的小篮子，然后低头钻到一排排药架里。匆忙吹干头发就出来的他感觉自己的头皮一直冒着腾腾的热气，连同药店店员的小声议论一并听得清清楚楚，他面无表情地排空自己的思绪俯身在药架上仔细找药品。  
“我跟你说啊，他一走进来我就闻到了，洗过澡也盖不住的Omega发情的信息素味道。十有八九是给他家Omega买药的。”店员A凑近店员B耳朵小声说话。  
“你是狗鼻子吧，这么灵？你看他现在正在找退烧药，没准只是感冒了。”店员B挠挠自己的耳朵。  
“那就是发情热的退烧药。”店员A说得百分百笃定。  
“我才不信呢，要是那样的话应该再顺便买点避孕药回去……”  
“哎，你小声点！”店员A打断店员B后面的话，“他肯定听到了。”  
店员B吐舌头做了个鬼脸，然后乖乖闭嘴。  
崔荣宰不知道应该给王嘉尔买哪一种药，功效差不多的药品副作用各不相同让他挑花眼。过去他的床伴有Beta也有Omega，对方通常会做好避孕措施，王嘉尔的存在对他而言就是个巨大的意外，一个意外被他标记的Omega，一个意外在发情期无避孕措施下被他生殖腔内射的Omega。  
说到底还是他在床上太禽兽了自找的。  
   
花了近半个小时挑了一堆药品，崔荣宰把篮子往收银台一放，装作淡定自如的样子。店员B负责扫条形码，店员A帮忙装袋，相互递眼色抿着嘴笑。  
“刷卡还是现金？”  
“刷卡。”崔荣宰接过店员A递过来的袋子等着拿回自己的卡。  
“我看您买了紧急避孕药，记得回去帮那位清理干净……”店员A热心地说，“嗯……特别是里面……您应该懂的……”  
崔荣宰腾地红了耳根，他急于走出药店，店员B喊住他：“这位客人，您的卡……”好吧好吧，他马上回来接过卡头也不回地跑了。  
   
   
7  
公寓里到处弥漫着鲜奶油混合爱尔兰威士忌的味道，崔荣宰提着装有各类药品的袋子进了卧室，之前经他简单清理的王嘉尔额头上敷了一块湿毛巾，大半张脸半埋在被子里，长长的睫毛像小扇子一样落下一片阴影，平缓的呼吸散发着鲜奶油的香气。他走过去揭下毛巾试了试王嘉尔额头的温度，虽然温度降了许多，但依旧还在发烧。他重新去打湿了毛巾裹着药店买来的退烧贴给王嘉尔敷上，顺便倒了一杯水放在床头柜上。  
冰凉的毛巾敷了一会儿就见效，王嘉尔脸上的潮红退了不少，他翻身侧睡额头上的毛巾掉下来拍在枕头上刚好把他惊醒了。他微微睁开眼睛，环顾四周愣了一会儿，然后舔舔嘴唇沙哑地说：“水……”  
“醒了？”坐在床尾玩手机的崔荣宰站起来走到王嘉尔跟前，“喝点水然后把药吃了吧？”  
王嘉尔双眼蒙着水汽缓缓点头，崔荣宰就扶他坐起来依次吃了退烧药和紧急避孕药，水喝了半杯后他推开杯子。  
“不喝了？”崔荣宰把杯子放回床头柜，“那就好好睡吧。”  
王嘉尔抱住崔荣宰的脖子嗅着他身上的爱尔兰威士忌信息素的味道不让他走：“不要。”  
发情期Omega对标记自身的Alpha极度依恋崔荣宰是早就知道的，他对于王嘉尔这样依恋式的撒娇也很是受用：“好，那就不睡了。”他想起药店店员说的话，“你身上都是汗，我带你去洗澡好不好？”  
“嗯。”王嘉尔答得瓮声瓮气的，崔荣宰就抄起他的膝盖抱去浴室。  
   
   
8  
之前的简单清理没给王嘉尔换上睡衣是个明智的选择，崔荣宰把王嘉尔放到浴缸里然后放上温度适宜的热水。双人浴缸足够大，王嘉尔扒着浴缸边缘用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，随着热气蒸腾开的鲜奶油香气愈发浓郁撩拨着他的理智。  
“你不一起吗？”柔软的嘴唇说着天经地义的问句，纯情又色气。  
崔荣宰伸手刮一下王嘉尔的鼻梁，笑得温暖又温柔，比起语言，他更喜欢用行动作为回答。  
王嘉尔注视着崔荣宰在他面前脱下一件件衣服，热水把他的皮肤泡得泛着一层诱人的粉红，Omega鲜奶油味的信息素被Alpha散发着侵略气息的爱尔兰威士忌信息素撩拨得紊乱。崔荣宰胯下的性器以肉眼可见的速度昂扬翘起，他站在王嘉尔面前，温顺的Omega握住了他的性器撸动几下之后用湿润的口腔包裹上去，柔软的舌头从柱状体顶端开始舔弄，随着低头的幅度往下舔动，让不断胀大的性器一点一点深入。崔荣宰的手指扎入王嘉尔的发间按着Omega的后脑勺不断吞吐着他的性器，柱状体的顶端划过Omega喉咙深处，灵巧的舌头缠着性器勾勒那些因为兴奋暴起的青筋，不断有液体从Omega的嘴角流下来。  
“真乖。”崔荣宰示意王嘉尔停下来，从Omega嘴里退出来的性器挂着透明的液体，他从背后抱着王嘉尔坐进浴缸里，细密的吻落在耳后的颈部皮肤，喷薄的爱尔兰威士忌气息折磨着怀里人的情欲末梢，“这么浓郁的鲜奶油香气，你是又发情了吗？”  
“嗯……”王嘉尔的乳尖被崔荣宰捏在手里把玩，想说什么却被探入身下穴口的手指打断，“啊……”  
“洗澡当然要把下面清理干净……”崔荣宰用膝盖打开王嘉尔的双腿，“自己把腿张开……”  
Omega听话地张开双腿方便Alpha修长的手指深入导出之前做爱时射入的精液，胸前挺立的乳尖在反复揉捏中泛红、充血肿胀，他扶着Alpha的膝盖向后仰起脖子闭眼呻吟，  
“用手指就这么舒服了？”崔荣宰吮吸着王嘉尔的耳垂，不满地轻咬一下。  
“嗯～”拖长了尾音的呻吟表达着不满，王嘉尔扭动一下腰肢撒娇说，“我要你进来……”  
深入蜜穴的手指当然“顺便”做了足够的扩展，崔荣宰抽出手指揉捏了王嘉尔的臀瓣，他的性器紧贴着Omega的股沟：“自己想办法坐上来。”  
王嘉尔抬了抬因为发情而发软的腰试图找准角度坐上去，但因为之前的性爱和发热消耗了太多体力而用不上力。“嗯……”他半侧过身子右手握住崔荣宰的性器再次努力抬起腰，尽全力调动全身各部分相互配合，终究还是还差一点，“呜呜……不行……帮帮我……”  
“一共24小时的发情期，晚上这点时间就发情两次……”崔荣宰并不打算帮忙，他反而握住王嘉尔粉嫩的性器套弄起来，“这么想要啊……”  
“哈……哈……”王嘉尔因为快感一层层爬升而两眼迷离、呼吸急促，“我要……嗯……”  
崔荣宰托起王嘉尔的臀对准了自己的性器，帮助全身发软的Omega坐上去，经过体液和温水放松润滑的甬道紧密地包裹着性器，被Omega体温刺激的性器又胀大许多，把甬道内的皱襞撑开，怀里的Omega控制不住地呻吟。  
“啊……好大……好烫……嗯……”  
   
   
9  
崔荣宰托着王嘉尔的臀让怀里人慢慢上下颠簸，深入蜜穴的性器不断摩擦着娇嫩的内壁带来电流般的快感，速度越来越快，幅度越来越大，浴缸里的水也带了一部分进去。  
“呜……进去了……”王嘉尔一边呻吟一边带着哭腔说，“有水……进去了……嗯啊……”  
“那可不行……”崔荣宰停下动作，手伸到王嘉尔胸前用力捏揉乳尖让他吃痛叫起来，“里面只能被我灌满……把腿夹紧，不能让水进去……”  
“呜呜……夹紧了……”王嘉尔努力并拢双腿，“快点动一动……”  
崔荣宰托着王嘉尔的臀继续顶弄，鲜奶油的香气混合潮湿的水汽和爱尔兰威士忌的味道交织在一起，大幅度的顶弄还是让部分浴水进到蜜穴里面。“你不乖哦……让你夹紧了……还是有水进去”  
“呜呜……我没有……办法……了……啊……哈……”王嘉尔的抱怨被猛烈的顶弄击碎。  
“那要受惩罚的……”崔荣宰拽住王嘉尔的一条腿把他整个人转过来和自己面对面，突如其来的动作刺激得王嘉尔直接射了出来，“这么快就射了啊……我还没满足呢……”  
“呜……我……忍不住……”  
“那现在怎么办呢？”  
王嘉尔抱住崔荣宰的肩膀伸出舌头舔他的脖子：“我用下面……”Omega的脸通红一片，“夹紧……会夹得很紧的……”  
“是吗……”崔荣宰让王嘉尔背抵在浴缸边缘，然后他握住王嘉尔的腰冲撞起来，炙热的性器反复擦碰生殖腔敏感的入口。  
王嘉尔敏感的身体经不起这样的恶意肏弄，他大声呻吟着努力克服全身的战栗夹紧双腿：“哈……我不行了……不要这里……嗯……”  
“我偏要肏这里……”崔荣宰的性器反复在生殖腔入口处徘徊，浴缸里的水泛着连绵不断的波纹，王嘉尔眼泪和汗水混到一起不停流下来。  
“嗯……不行了……”Omega前端颤颤悠悠挺起来，“呜……”  
“那你好好回答我的问题……我就放过你……”崔荣宰吻着王嘉尔的脖子等他回答。  
“嗯……”  
“我们以前在哪里相遇的？”Alpha顶弄着Omega的身体，性器的头部已经完全进入生殖腔，“什么时候的事情？”  
“啊……”Omega夹紧双腿做无用的抵抗，“去年……我生日的时候……”Alpha的性器一点一点深入生殖腔带给Omega无尽的酸痛和酥麻，“嗯啊……在星辰瀚海……”  
那是一家崔荣宰常去的酒吧，偶尔喝高兴了就会唱一小段他写的新歌。  
“还有呢？”Alpha在Omega的生殖腔内肏弄起来，让Omega没有半点反抗的力气。  
“我最喜欢你唱……嗯……《发条》……这首歌了……”  
“真有品味。”Alpha加快了抽插的速度带着Omega在欲望里浮沉。  
   
   
10  
王嘉尔说的《发条》这首歌是崔荣宰创作生涯的一个拐点，是他的得意之作，也是这首歌为他带来了现在优渥的生活和知名创作人的头衔。这种心意相通的喜悦让他欣喜若狂。从浴室到卧室他拉着王嘉尔又做了好次，直到Omega娇弱的身体只能射出稀薄的体液之后才作罢。  
他们整晚相拥而眠，甜蜜温馨。


End file.
